The Anti-Lemon
by PuppieChilde
Summary: Hee hee hee... I had fun writing this. I don't really know what I can say about this story, except that I hope you like it and also that DARCY NOW OWES ME A SANDWICH!!! HA HA HA..............anyways, R&R and enjoy.


Kari and Tk are kissing outside her room. She reaches behind her and opens the door slowly. Tk walks in behind her and shuts the door. The room is dark. They both flop down on the bed and start kissing again.   
  
Suddenly they hear the sound of Yolei's voice as the light clicks on. "I don't think so."  
  
They both bolt upright to see Yolei and Davis standing behind the door, Yolei still holding the light switch, both of them looking pissed. Kari's face quickly changes from shock to anger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"  
  
Davis and Yolei step forward between Tk and Kari, Yolei facing Kari and Davis facing Tk. Davis starts talking. "That part dosen't matter. What matters is that this is only a PG fic, so there can be no lemons. Plus, noone likes Takari."  
  
"Right." Yolei agrees, taking Kari's arm and trying to pull her out of the room. "Besides, Myari is better."  
  
Davis grabs Tk's arm. "Daikeru is better, too."  
  
Kari and Tk, while trying to struggle against the other two, look at each other frantically to try to figure out what they can do to escape. "Wait!"  
Kari says pleadingly to Yolei, "I don't like Yuri!"  
  
Tk turns to Davis. "And I don't like Yaoi!"   
  
Yolei stops. "Ya know, to tell the truth, I don't think I like Yuri either."  
  
Davis stops as well. "True. When I think about it, I don't think I like Yaoi. Not with TC, anyways."  
  
"But we still have to prevent Takari and lemons at all costs."  
  
"True."  
  
Yolei stares off into space, but still never letting go of Kari. Suddenly, she perks up. "I know! Davis, you like Kari, right?"  
  
Davis nods, still not letting go of the still struggling TK. "Yep."  
  
"Well, we just have to switch. Come, TK!"   
  
Yolei lets go of Kari to grab Tk's hand. Davis, at the same time, lets go of Tk's hand to grab Kari's.  
  
"Wait!" Tk yells. "Don't we have any say in this?"  
  
"NO!" Davis and Yolei both tell him.  
  
Kari has grabbed hold of her bedroom doorknob and refuses to let go. Tk has almost been entirely dragged out of Kari's bedroom when the four hear Cody's  
voice coming down the hall from the kitchen. "Not so fast!"  
  
A light clicks on and Yolei and Davis freeze, letting go of Kari and Tk.   
Cody is standing there with Ken and a very groggy Tai, still in his boxer shorts.  
  
Kari is confused. "I can understand Tai being here, but why is everyone else here? It's wierd!"  
  
"Sorry, Kari, Tk. Didn't mean to bother you." Cody says.  
  
"We're here because we disapprove of Myari, Mykeru, DaiKari, and Daikeru."  
Ken says, counting off on his fingers. "I'd say Myori and Kensuke are much   
better."  
  
Cody agrees. "Mm hm."  
  
Yolei rolls her eyes. "May be, but if we leave, that leaves Tk and Kari alone again, and then we'll have a Takari and maybe even a lemon. We don't want that."  
  
Ken smiles. "We already thought of that. This is where Tai comes in."  
  
He slaps Tai's back. Tai groans sleepily. "We got Tai to phone Matt, and he'll be here shortly to take TK home. Meanwhile, Tai will guard Kari."  
  
Davis is unimpressed. "Wow. How long did it take you to think THAT up?"  
  
"Quiet. I know you like Kensuke better then Daikari, so unless you have a better plan, hush up."  
  
Kari is turning bright red. "OK, THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!! ALL OF YOU STOMP INTO MY HOME, THINKING THAT YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO DICTATE WHO HAS A RELATIONSHIP WITH WHO, AND I HATE IT!! THIS ISN'T LIKE TV OR FICTION OR WHATEVER WHERE YOU CAN SAY WHO LIKES WHO FOR WHAT REASONS. AND I'M SURE LOTS OF PEOPLE LIKE TAKARI! NOW ALL OF YOU GET OUT OR I'LL RAISE ALL HELL!!!!"   
  
Everybody stares at Kari for a second, then all but Tai and Tk run to the front door. Yolei fumbles the door open and is the first one out. Davis and Ken follow, with Cody close behind. Kari runs to the door and yells after them, "AND DON'T COME BACK!"  
  
She slams the door, then walks back over to Tk and Tai, who is now wide awake, both of them wide-eyed. She then starts laughing. "This is wierd. C'mon, Tk, I'll walk you to the elevator. Matt's gonna be here soon. But first," she whirls on Tai, "why did you play along with them?"  
  
"They had Agumon at Fire-Extinguisher point."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Now, can I go back to sleep now? It's 2 am."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kari turns and links arms with Tk, then walks towards the front door. Tai turns and slowly walks back to his room. Kari stops again. "Tai?"  
  
"Whut?"  
  
"Lots of people like Takari, right?"  
  
Tai rolls his eyes. "Yes. You were MADE for each other. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."   
  
After Tai has left the room, Kari hugs Tk. "And I'm sure lots of people like lemons, hm?"  
  
Tk starts grinning.   
  
"We heard that!!" The sounds of Cody, Yolei, Ken, and Davis' voices float through the door. Kari frowns and runs over to the door and flings it open. Cody, Yolei, Ken, and Davis all fall through the doorway. They all look up at Kari, then Davis turns to Yolei. "I told you this wouldn't end well."  
  
"I didn't say it would, anyhow."  
  
Kari starts to growl. Ken says "Eep!" and everyone scrambles to their feet and runs down the hall.  
  
Matt steps off the elevator and starts walking down the hallway to Kari and Tai's apartment. Halfway there, he is surprised as Ken, Cody, Yolei, and Davis all run past him in the opposite direction. When he gets to the apartment, he sees the door open, and Kari, looking very angry, is standing in the doorway, watching the four retreat down the hallway. "What's up?" Matt asks.  
  
When she sees Matt, Kari smiles and says, "Nothing. Are you here for Tk?"  
  
"Why else would I be here at 2 am?"  
  
"Right. I know about you and Tai."  
  
Matt sweatdrops. "Ssh."  
  
Tk appears in the doorway beside Kari. "Hi Matt. I'm coming, give me a second."  
  
Tk grabs Kari and slams the door in Matt's face. Matt just stands there, shocked, then leans against the doorframe while waiting. 20 seconds later, Tk opens the door again with a blushing, giggling Kari beside him. "Ok, I'm ready to go now. Bye Kari."  
  
Tk walks out of the door and starts walking down the hall with Matt. Kari waves to them until they've boarded the elevator at the other end, then closes the door and goes to bed.   
  
-_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_-_  
  
Boongar Girl: This is a wierd fic, ain't it? Ah well. I just write stuff, then post it before I get a chance to think about it. I started this late at nite, so don't sue me for the spelling mistakes. Fun! Yay! I'm writing more stuff by the...uh, month, so keep checking. Whoo!! 


End file.
